Peace on Earth
by Jess J
Summary: Frankenstein (USA Original Movie) ficlet. DeucalionCarson. As Christmas nears, Detective Carson O'Connor decides to give Deucalion a Christmas present, but winds up giving him more than she planned to.


Author's note: I had been wanting to write Deucalion/Carson for a friend of mine for sometime, and then I got this idea, and was finally able to give my friend something to read. Please review, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Frankenstein or The Nutcracker, don't sue. Savvy?

* * *

****

PEACE ON EARTH

O'Connor could not for the life of her could figure out just why she was actually doing this. While she wasn't the kindest person in the world, or the most polite, she made an effort to be fairly nice, especially when off the job. On the extremely rare occasions that happened. Still, it was just so, out of character for her, she thought.

Sure, she had known the guy for a few months now, and had teamed up with him to take down a mad scientist with a God complex, but still. Besides, she wasn't even sure what he liked. Hell, she wasn't even sure he actually _celebrated_ Christmas.

He wasn't really human after all.

But here O'Connor was, driving to the _Joy Theater _to give Deucalion a Christmas present.

After much debate over whether or not to actually get him something, she'd had the difficult task of actually picking something out for him. In the end, she had just settled on buying him a CD of _The_ _Nutcracker Suite_. She had no clue if he would like it, but he seemed like the kind of guy who would appreciate classical music.

If he didn't, she would take it back and just get him a decent piece of clothing, which was probably what she should have gotten him in the first place. After all, the guy really could use some nicer clothes. Or even just a change of clothes, because O'Connor had never seen him in anything except the one outfit.

Maybe it was because it made him seem broody without being all black and villainous.

Finally reaching the _Joy Theater_, O'Connor parked her car and stepped out, picking up her small gift. She'd wrapped it in that cheap paper she'd gotten at Wal-Mart, mainly dark red with some gold and silver on it. She'd always liked red more than green during Christmas time, never had really figured out why. She guessed it was just one of those things that made up a person.

O'Connor briefly wondered if Deucalion had any idiosyncrasies like that. It wasn't like he didn't think or talk or act like an actual human being, slightly skewered, it was just, well, he _wasn't_ human. So she didn't know how he thought.

But then, she didn't understand how Sloane thought either.

Sighing, O'Connor walked into the theater, pulling out a flashlight so she could actually find her way around in the dark building. She was amazed it hadn't been torn down yet, since it was crumbling to pieces, and was only home to rats, roaches, Deucalion, and that old woman. O'Connor smacked her forehead, trying to remember that woman's name.

Well, as long as you don't run into her, you should be fine with not remembering her name.

"Detective O'Connor," Deucalion's voice came from behind, and O'Connor turned around quickly. Deucalion stood a few feet away, on the bottom stair. He was dressed the same as always, and looked just as broody as ever. His eyes cast down to the small package in her hand, and O'Connor saw puzzlement and curiosity in his eyes.

"I, brought you a Christmas present," she said lamely, holding it out to him. "I wasn't really sure what you liked, so if you don't like it, I can just go back and get you a new shirt," she said, getting the distinct impression she was rambling.

Deucalion walked over to her, taking the package from her outstretched arm and gently examining it. "A Christmas present?" he asked, looking back up at her.

O'Connor nodded, shrugging. "I thought you could use some Christmas cheer," she told him. "It didn't seem fair to get a present for everyone else and not you, since we're working together now, and all."

His eyes narrowed in confusion. "You are Christian?" he asked her bluntly.

"No. But there are plenty of non-Christians out there who celebrate Christmas," she replied. "I mean, it's possible that there is a God, although I think your existence leads me to believe maybe not," she admitted. "But I won't say it isn't at all possible."

Deucalion nodded. "I know many non-Christians celebrate it, but it has always puzzled me why. As for God's existence, my existence doesn't lean toward anything. If it does, I would that it leans toward God's existence. After all, not all human hate themselves and are failures," he told her softly, "but those like me, and myself, we are never at peace. Something is wrong with is, on the inside, something Helios cannot mold or make, but is inside us somehow. It is like a soul, but incomplete, or wrong. Humans, some of them suffer that, but not all. For the most part, you can find peace. You aren't haunted by what you are."

O'Connor didn't know what to say. She had never really realized that. She had never really registered the fact that Deucalion hated what he was, hated how he had come into being. She had always seen him so calm, yet determined to bring down Victor Helios. She had thought he was at peace.

"I, I suppose you're right," she finally whispered, then glanced at the small present. "But, there is also more to Christmas than it being a Christian celebration. It's about giving, about family, about love. About, well, peace," she told him. "Maybe even you will find some of our peace come Christmas day," she added.

Deucalion cocked his head to the side, studying O'Connor. She shifted her weight, feeling slightly nervous for some reason. He did this often, and it always unnerved her. After a moment, he looked down at his present and began unwrapping it.

Biting her lip, O'Connor waited somewhat impatiently as Deucalion slowly unwrapped his gift. She really hoped he liked it. Suddenly she wanted to make him find some peace. Some happiness. She had gotten attached to him, she realized. It had just taken the confession that he didn't have the peace she had thought he possessed to help her figure that out.

Finally done unwrapping it, Deucalion looked at the CD curiously, reading the front, and then the back. He met her gaze, giving her a questioning stare.

"I thought you might like classical music. And it's Christmas, but classical," she told him. "I should have just bought you a new shirt."

Deucalion shook his head, looking back down at it. "I've never actually heard it before. I don't have a CD player," he stated simply. "But I would like to listen to it," he added, looking back up at O'Connor. "Thank you."

O'Connor shrugged, giving him a half smile. "Welcome. Why don't, why don't you come home with me?" she asked, and could have slapped herself silly. That sounded like a really bad, desperate pickup line. Hopefully it wouldn't to Deucalion, since he didn't get to that many bars, after all. "I have a CD player, and you could listen to it there," she explained.

Carson, you are being a lot more friendly than necessary. But maybe he does deserve some extra friendliness.

"I would like that," Deucalion replied. "I don't have a gift for you, though," he said, looking almost guilty for a moment.

"Hey, don't worry about it. For one thing, you didn't know you would be getting one," she assured him. "Let's go, I need to get back and make sure everything's ok at the house anyway," she said, turning to lead them out of the theater.

Deucalion reached out, gently, but firmly, grabbing her arm and turning her back around. He was the one that received a questioning look this time, but he didn't say anything as he leaned over, gently giving her a light kiss.

O'Connor blinked several times, the questioning look still on her face. She opened her mouth once, then closed it. Opened her mouth again, and closed it once more. The third time was the charm. "What was that for?" she asked softly, trying not to let it sound like an accusation.

"My Christmas present to you," Deucalion replied. "And it gave me some peace," he added before walking out of the theater.

O'Connor watched him leave, then finally made herself move to follow. Well, hopefully since it gave him some peace, that meant the whole ride home wouldn't be tense. It was going to be odd though. O'Connor blinked again, shaking her head. Well, least she'd given him some peace. She strangely felt really good about that.


End file.
